COME BACK TO ME (an alternative ending 2)
by klove1
Summary: This is a story that shows a different direction in which characters of the drama are dealing with life threatening poisoning of Eun Soo. If things worked out differently, how would the two lovers shape their destiny? Will they separate forever or stay? Can they fight the forces of death and time? Is their love and faith stronger than circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's already February 2013 and I was looking at this story that I wrote quite a while ago. I miss the actual drama and the characters. At the time this piece was created I was in angst, worrying that the writer and producer might end it either with Eun Soo dying or leaving, and it broke my heart, so I moved the story in the direction that felt right. I wanted to show how they are able to be together despite everything because of how strongly they are connected.**_

**Longing**

Choi Young was never a dreamer. He never was creative or imaginative. He was clever, he was quick, to the point, he was a man of action, and if needed he could fantasize about what might happen in a battle. The only things he pictured were images and memories of what has already come to pass. Like his first love and the time he spent with her, which used to allow him to forget reality for an instant. He also imagined his father in the afterlife and frequently traveled in his thoughts and dreams to the frozen lake of the end of life journey, where his father patiently waited for him. But once, that picture, as if drawn by a talented painter came alive with colors, bright flowers and leaves, grass and water, it was spring and everything was in bloom and sounding so much alive. He did not know then why and how, but he intuitively thought of Eun Soo, when he recalled that strange dream. After that, he never went back to the frozen lake. In fact, as if the ice encapsulating his heart has been slowly melting, allowing spurts of emotions to fly out unexpectedly, bursting into his heart, making it beat fast, clouding his cold mind and cool thoughts, making him do crazy, outrageous things. Like kissing Eun Soo in front of everybody, just to save her from the horrid masquerade of a marriage. Yes, he thought about it all, while carrying the heavy burden of being a failure of a Wudalchi General. He knew the death of his comrades was his fault. It was not formulated in his mind till he actually opened his mouth and in his simple and poignant manner he admitted it to the king. He knew right there and then that High Doctor always came first, even before he ever knew it in his conscious mind, she was always first and foremost and what he believed was his greatest value – his honor, his warrior honor – appeared to be a lie he has told himself in order to carry on when he needed to survive, again all due to the promise to his teacher. If not, he would have followed his beloved 7 years ago without another thought.

It occurred to him, that it was all meant to be. What if him living, but not living like that for the last 7 years was a test from Heaven, whether he could endure long enough to meet HER, to meet the one woman who changed it all. The one who embodied life with all her quirkiness and clumsiness. A strange creature, absurd, illogical, passionate, yet smart, humble, giving, caring, loving, the one, who is so honest, yet can lie easily, the one who came to watch over him. He still could not wrap his mind around the idea that he needed to be protected, that she decided to protect him and guard his life with so little regard for her own. He was astounded, why would she do such a thing. Of course, for him it was no brainer, he promises to protect and he does. But she made no such promise. Only he felt the need to protect her because of the deep powerful feeling of love and there could be only one reason for her to do the same. Just like she said, he would do that for her. So if he thought about it logically, Eun Soo loved him. At least as much as he loved her. Stop… He had to stop and breathe.

_Does that mean that when she said she wanted to like him, her heart is with him? If it is, _… He slumbered down in his favorite position, sitting against the wall, one leg stretched out a bit, resting his head on his arm, leaning on the sword. He thought of her when he thought of the word love. He thought "loving her". And at that moment images started to flood. He recalled multiple smiles of Eun Soo, her funny mannerisms, little tugs she gave him on his sleeve. He remembered, when she first came from Haven and blooded her pants, how she cut them off and wore these short things… Her legs, milky white slim legs, her arms, her long neck framed by auburn hair. The open v collar of her clothing did not allow much for imagination, but he felt her breasts against him before many times when he had to hold her for protection or when embracing. He wondered what she would look like when disrobed. He thought of her body being as white and gentle, and soft and aromatic, like flowers and herbs she liked. He created this picture of Eun Soo in his mind and felt a desire, which was very physical, primal, it was not noble, but it was not embarrassing either. He was just a man who loved and wanted a woman. He desired her, all of her and he wanted to be able to touch her, to see all of her fully with his eyes, to give himself to her, so that she could feel the strength in his muscled and toned body, which he never used for anything, but training and fighting. _What a waste,_ he smirked. _No wonder she always tried to make sure I'm healthy. I guess she was keeping me well for herself_. He laughed at his own thoughts. He was surprised that he could fantasize about a woman from Heaven. And yet, he knew he had the right. He wanted to go and tell her immediately about what he wanted. He also, of course, realized it is not how it is done in heaven or in Gureyo. Who could he ask? He continued to feel how his body responded to his fantasies and continued playing out scenarios of how and what he could do to make Eun Soo happy and give her the most pleasure. He never knew he had it in him. He never knew of any other man who did that. He wished he had some practice before, when his men invited him to visit the "pleasure house", to be good for her. He heard of books talking about such things from some Wudalchi kids who got them from the black market. But he was never interested before. _All these stupid, useless thoughts._ It was not really his cup of tea. It was not him, and he mentally kicked himself for the idea of "practicing" like it was martial arts. Yet, something had to be done about it and soon.

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Choi Young kissed Eun Soo, in front of everybody. He insisted on a rational explanation that it was a ploy to stop her wedding to the prince, but it did not take away from the fact that it felt right: when his lips touched hers, everything around disappeared and they were the only two people left in a room.

Eun Soo has figured out for a while now that he was "that person". General Choi Young from the Guryeo dynasty was "that person". "That person" who sneaked inside her heart little by little, now completely occupied it. For the first time in her life she felt an illusive sense of belonging that grounded her. _This is what it feels like to love someone._ Thinking about him first, caring about his wellbeing became a priority. Although she was poisoned, she wished to remain with him as long as she could to at least have a chance to love, even if for a little while. She did not care much for her pride, she held on to him and asked just one thing - to allow her stay with him and love him the way she wanted. She was afraid to look at his face or for him to look at her because he would not let her finish. That's all. She did not ask him to reciprocate in return, despite the fact that there was no doubt about his feelings either. She requested for him to forget her once she left and live well afterwards. The man never answered, he walked away, leaving her with an empty spot where he stood and a foreboding of an empty life without him.

**What making love means**

After meeting "that person", Eun Soo approached the Queen.

"Do you think you can do me a favor? I know that King is a great painter. Would he draw some portraits for me? .."

King smiled, after hearing the request from the Queen. "How am I supposed to have him sit for a portrait? Should I lie that it is for a new mural commemorating Woodalchi?" "I'll find a way."

Later on that evening, Eun Soo received a boxed package from lady Choi. When she opened it, there he was - her love, looking at her: serious, smiling, stoic; a few different images, but all capturing various sides of him. The king had a talent, and it was definitely not being used properly. He could make good money just drawing portraits or selling his paintings. Eun Soo laughed. She carefully folded precious paintings, putting them inside her garments. Choi Young walked in just as she finished. She blushed and looked embarrassed, but he did not notice, as it was not very bright inside the room. The sun was setting and it was time to light candles.

"Imja, ani, Eun Soo-ya. De ga…" He was stumbling.

She looked at him with eyes wide open. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something. I do not know how do to it. I am not sure if it is done at all. I do not have any experience with words as such and …"

Her face expressed confusion, but she was patient. She looked at him lovingly, as always. She just liked that he was not mad with her for a change or was scolding her, he was just here, next to her, talking. That's all. That is probably all she can have or wish for here in Gureyo. If she was in Seoul, they would go out for a night of dancing, eating and drinking, having fun and making out. There would not be a care in the world and then they could go back to her place and…

She heard him say "your body" – Eun Soo came back to her senses. "What?"

He said that he did not want any other man to ever touch or even imply that he can touch her body.

She thought that it did not make sense. _Why talk like that, unless he was jealous or possessive, but of whom, and why bring it up now?_ "I do not understand. Why are you talking about it? Did somebody said something about me because of our kiss? Did I put you in a bad position? Am I considered the kind of woman that …."

He did not let her finish.

"_I_ think about you this way. _I_ think about you and your body, you are the woman I love. Please be with me. Please be by my side. You can like me any way you want, I'll give you all of me, body, heart and soul, for all the days we have left together. I accept your proposal. That's it."

He could not lie and say he will forget. But he hoped that at least by stating this, it would allow them to be closer in every way.

Eun Soo was at loss for words for the first time. He was close to her, not invading her space, but close enough that there was palpable tension between them. She was not sure how to react to such honest and direct statement. She asked to let her love him and received his answer. However, she did not expect him to stir up such confusion in her. She was fully prepared just to love him in sacrifice, to make sure he is safe. She never dared to be greedy for more.

She did not want to think of him that way, because then _she would be just a woman, and he would be just a man_. And then all the importance of the General Choi Young's existence in his world, in his time would be pushed aside.

He asked: "Can I touch you?"

She blinked in agreement, but did not speak or dared to raise her eyes.

The general put his sword down and locked the door. It was pretty dark already and she could not see his face well, but the light and shadow play from the candle accentuated his features. He was a handsome young and powerful man she wanted.

He touched her hair lovingly, brushing it off her face, he gently kissed her forehead and held her arms close to his chest; she could feel his heart beating fast and steady. After that he took one of her hands and pressed it against his eyes, allowing its warmth to sink in and giving him a rest for minute from everything. She pulled back. He did not let go, instead he kissed her fingers, one at a time, turned her palm up and kissed it too, gentle, light touches of slightly moist lips. He did not know he could kiss like that. But apparently, he could.

Eun Soo did not pull away this time. He looked at her and asked if she would allow him to take the upper layer of her clothes off. He quickly remarked he did not want to be disrespectful, he just wanted a chance to… He could not explain exactly what he meant. She smiled calmly in agreement. He loosened up a wide sachet holding it together and she rose from the chair with her upper layer robe, opening up. Suddenly papers she was hiding underneath fell on the floor. He was quicker than her to pick them up. Choi Young gasped in surprise when he saw the drawings, bringing papers closer to light.

"Is it me? Why? What is going on?"

She plainly stated: "I could not live without seeing your face every day. That would be too much for me. If I cannot touch you or at least look at you, I could not survive in my world." It felt liberating to be so honest with herself, and with him, no hiding, face to face.

They both were quiet. Their eyes connected, their feelings are in sync. Speaking from the depths of his soul he confessed his desire: "That's why I want to see you, too. And you can see me, all of me, if that is what you like."

That was strange to talk about such things for him. It was also strange for her. But somehow, for both of them together it made sense.

She nodded. He stepped back and started slowly taking off his upper garments, shirtless, he finally looked at her. Eun Soo was just absorbing it all with her eyes.

She asked tentatively: "Can _I_ touch you?"

He came closer. He looked like a young boy, not a weathered warrior, shy and exposed like that, with desire and hope in his eyes and at her mercy. He would never overstep the bounds, they both knew. She also realized it was up to her how far this would go.

She touched his bare chest, running a finger down to his abs, tracing old scars, stopping at the scar that was caused by her stab. "It healed well", she mentioned. She ran her hands up along his strong warrior arms, his shoulders, "So beautiful" she thought to herself.

She cradled his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. He took the band off his hair, which fell cascading, touching her.

"If we are not married, can we be together _like that_?" - She asked. "I remember reading that General Choi Young's wife's last name was Yoo. Could it be me?", it occurred to her.

He simply asked: "Could it be? Because then we can rightfully spend all the time together without anyone ever trying to stop us."

"Maybe later, not tonight, let's talk about it later," – she said.

"As you wish", – he answered quietly and seriously.

She looked at him again and asked: "Can you hold me close, please?"

He embraced her in a hug, tender and not sexual, but he was almost naked and she was so close. All of a sudden he lifted her up in his arms and she curled up next to his chest, with her head resting right next to his heart. "Is it better?" he asked.

She turned to him: "Take me to bed, please".

He carried Ein Soo carefully, as if she was made of the most fragile substance in the universe and placed her on her bed. She sat up, with her legs down the side of the bed. "In my world, a man helps a woman take her clothes off before they make love."

He of course, did not understand half of the words she used. He echoed: "clothes off, making love." "What is it?"

She laughed brightly. It was not anything she could ever have imagined. He was like oh so sexy, but a clueless boy, and she enjoyed his innocence. She was grateful that such a man would want to touch her and she wanted to give him the kind of memory that would be worthy of his trust and confession.

She took his hands and directed them toward her tunics, helping him to move them off her shoulders. He understood without any further explanation. He took care not to be rough and it probably took all of his self-control to do so. He stopped at the last layer, not daring to proceed.

"It's OK", she said, gently. "I want to."

As if only waiting for her permission, Choi Young took it off and lifted her in his arms. He held her as close as humanly possible without crushing all of her bones. All of his fantasies were nothing compared to reality. He felt passion taking over, but he wanted to slow down and savor every second. He wanted to see her, to absorb it all, to saturate his every cell with her! She was a little cold, he thought, as she was shuddering in his arms, so he put her down and looked over her whole body. There was just one last small thin undergarment on and it was triangular, covering her lower body, just below stomach. He would never touch that, ever…

She pulled him closer and… untied his pants, which slid down. He was embarrassed. He did not know why, but he was. She asked him if he was OK.

"I never… I … I'm sorry".

"Don't be. I love you." She said.

He never heard those words from her lips. They made him feel welcomed and happy and he forgot about his exposed body and that they were both naked. He just laid next to her and then moved both of them underneath the blanket so that she is not cold. After her poisoning, he was scared to ever feel her being cold.

Right then, unexpected by him, she said: "Making love means…"

And kisses flooded everywhere, passionately, hurriedly as if she was rushed for time. It was so different from before, that he gasped, needing air, and could barely respond to the wonderful and powerful feelings evoked in his body. He did not want her to stop, but felt the urge to respond and needed to do something to express what he felt. Young turned toward her and showered her with kisses as well. Once he reached the thin triangle on her body, he instinctively, as if he had done it before, easily moved it off. It was the last barrier that separated their completeness from each other. Everything else just happened naturally. She kissed his hair and his eyes and he felt that in a few moments they could be joined as one. She moved slightly pushing herself toward him, and he felt being inside her. It was a surprise and he did not want to hurt her, but this was already happening seemingly on its own. Her eyes gave him love and encouragement and not even once she looked hurt or scared or regretful. He knew _then_ what "making love" meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Follow up to "what making love means"**

"Imja, are you asleep yet?"

"Lie down next to me."

"OK."

He put his hand underneath her head, like a pillow, she turned toward him, looking into his eyes. "Do you remember the time when you came to my room and we…"

"Of course", - his voice sounds a little shaky. He can not look back at her. He is vulnerable now, because how could he forget? In his mind, it meant that they belonged to each other. He has already made the public declaration by kissing her in front of the whole royal court. Neither of them were married, so it meant they were bound together now. If they had an official wedding, he would have felt at ease. But there is no sense in doing something like that. Their meeting, their lives, everything about how they were brought together defies logic and rules of either of their worlds, he was sure. He really did not know whether he could be close to her like that again, as they needed to separate soon. He did not know what it would be like for a woman, to have such a separation after how they were. He knew that even for him, a man, not being able to touch her like that ever again was too much to deal with. He did not want to cause her any more pain and also to himself. What they had, their memory, it was so perfect, what else could he ask for. This was the first time, after they had been on the run, when they could actually slow down and pause, reflect on their relationship. Finally, he could sleep at night, put his head down next to hers, to be with her, instead of guarding her life, always on alert.

"I feel like we are afraid. I am."

"I am, too, Imja."

Eun Soo sunk deeper into his chest, she could feel his warm breath on her hair. Every word he spoke resonated loudly inside her, although he was whispering, just because they were so close.

"It's strange, I'm not afraid for myself, more for you."

"Why?"

"I know how you were before we met. If… "- she paused- "after I'm gone, you go back to that shell of a man…"

"I won't. It is not possible any longer. You gave me life. I will hold onto it forever."

"Do you remember what "making love" means?"

He silently lowered his eyes in confirmation. Again, he could not look at her.

"Well, I never explained the heavens words for you, though. The meaning is constructed out of two words – one means to create something, another to simply love. Creating love, that's what it is. Every time we have this closeness, we create love."

"Yes."

They were so open and bold with each other, like they have been together for years. They were connected by the invisible thread, which could not be broken now. After having this conversation, they both knew how each other felt and could move forward with understanding of how their actions affect each other. Whatever they would do, they would take responsibility for it together.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMISE**

They were free, like the wind that carried them through the night. They were together and nothing else mattered. They were riding in the dark, only sounds of the forest and droplets of rain echoing in the air. The general lifted his arm "Shhh, lets stop here". He helped her dismount the horse.

"You are all wet Imja, here." He covered her with a dry coat he had in his pack. He wrapped his arms as a shield, protecting her from the weather and from everything else in the world, hugging her from the back.

"Do you think it is safe now?"

"For now. Nobody followed us for hours. I think that we are in the clear."

"Should we sleep here? I remember when we slept in the forest before, do you?"

"Of course. You told me your name. I heard it for the first time. Yoo Eun Soo. I did not know those three words would become the most precious sound for me."

She smiled, relaxing in his arms.

"Let me make shelter, real quick. Just wait here under the tree, do not move anywhere."

Eun Soo could not see the moon, the sky was patched by the torn dark clouds, and wet cold air felt ominous. The horses startled. She heard a branch snap, and something triggered her memory. She was sitting under a large fur tree. She turned and saw a hollow in the trunk, so she checked inside. She pulled out an envelope in a ziplog bag, obviously to protect the contents from the water damage.

Choi Young finished his preparations. He thought he heard a noise and instantly his chest tightened in fear that something happened to her. He dropped the logs he was carrying and ran to her.

She was standing just where he left her, waiting patiently.

"I was so worried. I thought something happened to you. I can not let you out of my site even for a second."

"I am fine."

"What was the noise?"

"Maybe an animal, horses got spooked."

After he fell asleep, with his head on her knees, he looked so comfortable and peaceful. She loved him so much, just looking at him made her emotional. After they finally became so close, she needs to leave him so soon. She just wanted to prolong their moments together. She tenderly stroked his hair for a while, then when she was sure, he was deeply under, she moved his head off gently and got the ziplog.

When she opened the envelope, she found a digital camera and a case of batteries, packed in a container tightly sealed for safekeeping. She turned the camera on, the batteries worked. _Weird, can they survive for 100 years? _There were no pictures on it. There was nothing._ What is this for? Am I supposed to use it? _ She adjusted the flash to low and not to awake Young, came from the side. She zoomed in on his face and took a picture. Then another one. All of a sudden, she felt like this was her lifeline. She scrolled through them. _I have to take some in daylight. Maybe a picture of us together, if possible. How do I explain it to him? _She was not sure if she needed to hide it from the General or tell him. _ Till the morning, then. _She stepped aside and carefully put the camera back into the case, making sure the power is off. She sealed the envelope and closed the zipper. She tucked it carefully in her bag, so that it can not be easily found.

She turned to go back, startled to find him standing right in front of her. He was angry.

"What is it that you are doing here? If you lie to me, I won't forgive you! Are you in danger? Are you hurt? What are you hiding from me again? Don't give me your lame excuses that it is to keep me safe or that I will do something rash. If I hurt my pride, it is mine to hurt. If I choose to run to the ends of earth to safe you, it is my choice. Do not treat me like I cannot handle myself. I was capable long before I met you."

This was the first time he spoke to her like that. He had every right to be mad. And, of course, he was right. She told him everything. She showed him the camera and the pictures. He did not have any good ideas, especially about the pictures although he was visibly embarrassed. But he was in his action mode.

"Now we have to figure out what our next step is. Whoever gave you this ca…me…, you know, they had a reason."

"Maybe I left a clue for myself. Maybe, so that I can remember things when I go back. What if my memory is wiped? I saw it in some sci-fi movie before with time travel. Like I go to another dimension, and then I'm not really me, and the world I lived in here with you does not really exist, although it does, for you. But it does not, kind of like a parallel universe, where we have different lives and they are all valid."

She continued with her explanation. Choi Young did not understand any of it. He stopped trying about 15 minutes ago. The main point that he did comprehend was that for some reason she may not remember him or them and that this strange Havens object may be the key. _Not remembering, will be easier_ - he thought. _Is it why she wanted me to promise to forget her? Should I just throw this strange thing away? No, this would be too simple of a solution. If someone went through the trouble to give it to her, then…_

"Imja, how did it get here? The heavens door must be open?"

"Not according to my calculations, we still have a window of a week or so. I think it is from a long time ago, just like the journal."

"Let's go now. If we ride without stopping, we can be there by next noon. It could solve everything."

"You do not understand. This does not mean the door is open now."

She looked at him with eyes filled with tears. "So soon?" "Are you that eager to get rid of me".

He realized the bigger meaning behind what he just proposed.

"We need to get you well, you need to stay alive." He spoke in this soft tone, the one he used whenever he was worried about her.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him down. "Sit". She turned to him and while holding hands said: "What if make a promise, here, now. To come back. I will try to come back to you and you try to make sure I can. Ha? What do you think?"

"This world is not yours, you said it yourself. This is too dangerous for you. I, on the hand, am used to this. I will survive and live as long I can, just like we talked before."

"Promise me."

"You keep asking for promises, yet you said it is easy to take them back. Not for me."

"You … are my world. I heard that the queen once said that she does not really care about which country she is in, as long as the man she loves can sleep well at night. I feel the same way. All the dangers are just a part of a world you live in. And if this is where you are, then this is where I belong."

He could not argue. He felt the same. She was his world, whenever and wherever High Doctor was, that's where he belonged. But his world was murderous, treacherous and cruel. He sighed.

"I take the silence as an agreement then."

She got up and went to the horse. She waived, "Come on, hurry up. You said we do not have much time."

"Come back to me", he whispered. "I will wait till my last breath".


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DAY AFTER**

Faded pages from the journal:

Eun Soo-ya, if you are reading this, no matter the cost, come back to him. After all the times, the answer is simple. This is the only way to save him. You are his future and without you, he will have none. If you still can, come back to him. Come back to him and be his woman. Come back to him and he will be the happiest man alive. Come back to him and everything that you thought he had to be, will be as it should. Follow your heart, Eun Soo-ya. Trust me, I'm you.

Choi Young was weeping. He was crying so much that his body shuddered and released gut-wrenching screams like a wounded animal. His pain was so deep, he felt like his soul was dropping down a bottomless pit of excruciating torturous helplessness. His eyes were red and swollen. He was consumed by the grief and loss and guilt of not being able to do anything.

* * *

Last time he cried hard was when his first love died. And yet it was different. That loss was unexpected and useless. She was too young and had so much ahead of her…

But this was so much more different. He experienced it before: watching someone who is fatally injured while their life is draining away from them – those times he knew it was coming and he was ready for it. Although every day ever since he learned about Eun Soo's poisoning, he was getting ready for her departure, he felt unprepared. He felt his body was torn into million little pieces, he was not whole, he was not able to stand up or walk away or calm and silence himself. Maybe this was the first time he truly experienced what it was like to express himself the way "regular people" can, wailing in desperation.

He knew Eun Soo's matched the depth of his emotion. He still felt her warmth and wet face covered with tears as they embraced for the last time and the sad kiss that was hard to interrupt, but they had to. He looked at his hands. They were covered with blood, he was covered in blood, his sword dripping red. She did not want him to kill or put himself in danger because of her any longer. He betrayed her as soon as she left. That realization stabbed him deeply. Around him there was a mournful battle scene, bodies laying on the ground, it was dark and air was stuffy, thick with the scent of death.

He remembered: They were by the Heavens Gate. Eun Soo was already weak from the poison taking its effect. Although he explicitly prohibited them, a few of the Woodalchi followed in secret, keeping them safe and making sure no one followed. There were only a few people who knew when the Heavens Door would open and they would not be able to come, he made sure of it.

They said their goodbyes before and were silent. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while they were walking to the opening in the mountain. From a far, they looked like a couple on a stroll, not separating.

- I love you.

- I love you.

- You promised.

- You too.

After she disappeared, he watched with tears in his eyes, determined to live the life she envisioned for him to the fullest to honor her, to honor their love.

His trained warrior senses never lied: he heard at least a dozen of people approaching on foot and a few on a horseback. The Woodalchi kids ran out, screaming "Ambush". He immediately refocused. Then… it all went black. There were people he had to keep away and his body was moving in precise cold fashion, slicing through them smoothly till the last one fell. They were sent by Yuan. They were no matches for him; yet, they did not need to die. But he had to guard the portal so that not a soul can enter. That was the least he could do for her now.

Only after it all ended, he dropped on the ground. Something snapped inside of him and he broke down crying.

* * *

He found a stream nearby and completely undressed. He fully immersed himself in the cold mountain water, methodically washing of all the blood, like it was some kind of cleansing ritual. He then took his clothes and washed them, too. He lit a fire to warm up and dry his clothes. He was not sure how long he would have to stay till the Portal will close again.

Of course, he thought of going through with her many times. Even just before she left, he offered, but she declined. She was stubborn, but rational; he was not. She was his only reason for living, and although she told him about how much he can do for the king and the country, it meant nothing for him. She was everything, she was the one and only, she always came first.

How he will handle his days now: work. Nothing was stopping him now. If the king accepts him, he will dive into work, keep busy, and do what she thought he had to do for Goryeo.

He will keep all the promises he made. One promise he could not keep was to have a child. He agreed reluctantly, just for her sake. Only one good thing came out of that conversation: he understood in simple terms that being a man meant to do it all. Otherwise, he would never be complete. However, it could never be with anyone, but her. If not her, than he knew a temple where he could become a monk for the rest of his life, not ever allowing a woman gaze upon him, because that would be betrayal. Having a second wife, a concubine? It was not his style. He was one direction - minded kind of man.

A foggy memory:

Of her voice imprinted in him - I will come back, I promise. .

Of him whispering - Come back to me.

A few days have passed. He was back to his sleep-regeneration-meditation routine. He was able to come to terms with the fact that he killed men and that she would understand if she knew what was at stake. He will make sure that in the future this kind of choice will be the last measure, when he has to fight someone.

The portal's mystic glow was diminishing. Soon it will come to an end. After it completely closes, he will return to the king. He will serve his country with honor and with whatever is left of his heart.

He heard a sound, and then huffing and puffing came out Eun Soo. She was dragging some kind of a large box on the wheels and another one, one hand each. She was complaining that it was heavy and that she barely missed the portal…

He just watched in fascination. He knew it was not real, but it brought a smile to his face. He was hallucinating now. Obviously, he lost his mind. It is fine. As long as he can see her and hear her like now, he is not going to complain. She called out his name and moved toward him.

- Help me, its heavy. I really was not sure at first what to bring, but I knew that I needed to bring medication samples and some other stuff. I have more than enough antidote to finish course of antibiotics. I also brought a couple of books to use for teaching and something for you to try. I just got a pair of jeans and good heels. I know, it's childish, but I wanted to have a pair just for the house. Also, I got some pictures to show you.

She was babbling away, as if they just saw each other yesterday. Which they kind of did by her time count.

Young slowly came to the conclusion that it was her. He stopped breathing, his limbs froze, his eyes left wide open. He stood there like a statue not able to make a step, looking at her.

"Hey, it's really me", - she said softly –" I'm glad you waited here; did not I say I would be back?"

She was already right next to him at his arm's reach. She hugged him tightly and he finally was able to move…

He had to check she was real, still, just in case: kissing her face, stroking her hair, hugging her tightly one moment and another moving away to look, to confirm.

- I'm fine now. I took the medicine. I will not be sick. I also have something I have to tell you. I had done some blood tests.

- Blood what?

- I'll tell you later, - She was beaming, she was smiling at him! His love was here. She came back to him, like she promised.

You are going to be a father, Young, – just like that, he heard her say it.

Now it was all falling into place. She explained that when she came through, after taking care of some things and dealing with poison, she learned from the doctor that she was pregnant. It was just a few weeks, but the blood tests in her world do not lie. Of course, she wanted to come back right away no matter what… He was listening to her story, her explanation. He thought that nobody else knows she is back. In his world the High Doctor returned to Heaven, and if no one ever finds out, she would not be discovered, and she can live safely next to him. Where should they go, so that nobody knows their faces? She needed to take care of her body, now that she was with a child. His child. He was so eternally happy, he could not express it or explain it in words.

* * *

He saw her smiling face. He heard her laughter. Eun Soo was looking intently at writing, tangling her hair as usual.

Young girl in a field of flowers, calling him "come back soon", waving, just like her mother. A pretty young woman who had HER eyes and HER smile next to a young handsome man. Choi Young in a celebratory attire during a procession.

That laughter, HER laughter, HER favorite yellow flower… He felt an old aspirin bottle clutched in his hand. The label faded and was torn and the bottle cracked on one side. He lifted his arm up to the light. How did that flower ever survived? It was just a speck of dried yellowish dust now.

Warm hand, just like HERS, he turned his head.

"Abonim," - voice from a far, - "It's me".

"Daughter", - he briefly opened his eyes.

"Here, you wanted to look at her."

He sat up in his bed, and held the most precious mementos of hers – her pictures. It was before he met her, but it was her, nevertheless. On the back it said, "To my love, I will always come back to you, as promised" – in Hangul. He knew what it meant.

The Grand General Choi Young closed his eyes.

"Imja, Sarang-hae, I'm coming to you."

He saw a beautiful scenery, happily smiling Eun Soo, running among the field of yellow flowers, turning to him and motioning, with a tilt of her head, as usual. He ran to her, and felt his feet lifting of the ground, floating in time and space, closer and closer to her.

He exhaled in peace. Finally, they were both home.

* * *

Somewhere in a different time, a girl with bright brown eyes was reading a textbook. "Various historical sources allude that after getting married, the Great General Choi Young, although a strategist, avoided direct confrontation, focusing on saving lives of both his own and enemy soldiers. He, himself was a skillful warrior, but was not ashamed to stay safe during battles. He openly spoke about the value of living for his family. At that time, he was a forward thinking man and his ideas were not supported by elite majority. He could have lived in luxury, but preferred simplicity. Supposedly, just like his father taught him before to treat gold like stone, he told his daughter to find and treasure true love above all and live each day to the fullest, like last one. General Choi Young died peacefully at home, at the age of 72, surrounded by family. The last thing from his lips was presumably directed at his dearly beloved wife, who departed before him."

"I want somebody to love me like that, when I grow up." She picked up a yellow flower. "It's pretty".

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Thank you very much for reading. If you liked the story, please leave a comment. **


End file.
